Pop culture
Fairy tales and myth Almost any fairy tale reference could be considered pop culture reference. But if they were all discussed it would take up most of this topic. Deaths As discussed in Cartoon topic, many of the deaths in early King's Quest are inspired by cartoon deaths as you would find in Looney Tunes, Rocky and Bulllwinkle, Silly Symphonies, and Merry Melodies. King's Quest Hintbooks *There are a number, but the one that appears in all of them is the Superman reference. *Irving Duracell in the KQ2 hintbook. *Luis and Clark *Wizard of Oz reference in the KQ3 hint book concerning magic shoes. King's Quest I *The Witch's theme is taken from the Hollywood Classic: Wizard of Oz (KQ1AGI only). *Graham plays Pop Goes the Weasil when you randomly play the Fiddle. *The Swallowtail Jig (a famous and popular Irish JIg) is played as the basic Fiddle music on the Apple II version. *President Bush and Vice President Quail (KQ1SCI) *Famous Adventurer's Correspondence School (KQ1 SCI) *Weatherman in Daventry, one of the narrations talks about the temperature, and describes it in a way that a TV Weatherman would describe (KQ1 SCI). *Greensleeves (added into 1987 versions) *Graham Cracker joke (KQ1 SCI) King's Quest II *Batman and Batmobile, and the Batman 1960's music theme. *While Dracula is technically a character from literature. The version that appears in the game has more influence from Universal Studio's Bela Lugosi's version of Dracula than the original story. *Bach's Toccata and Fugue in D Minor (No classic Universal horror or TV show is complete without this music theme). Again pop culture association with Dracula from Bela Lugosi's Universal film. *The 'big bad wolf' might have more in common with film were-wolves. *Michael Jackson's Thriller is used as the theme song for the ghosts. *There is a reference to Mr. Ed the talking horse. *Greensleeves *The Death Music is a mix of Chopin's Death March mixed with Pop Goes the Weasel (Three Stooges style) *Plugs and advertisements for other Sierra games. *Wilhelm scream (Dracula's death in the Apple II version) *The classic Wedding March at the end of the game. *Graham Cracker joke King's Quest 3 *There is a reference to Colonel Sanders of Kentucky Fried Chicken fame. *There is a reference to Russian judges during the Olympics. *The Smurfs theme plays for the theme of Papa Smurf...er...Rumplestiltskin. *One of Manannan's punishments involves Gwydion forced to do aerobics to 1980's style pop disco/pop rock/workout music. *Teddy Bear's Picnic as the Three Bear's theme. *More plugs for Sierra games. *The pirate sailing tune is the Sailor's Hornpipe, probably the most popular themes for portraying Pirates in movies and plays. *The Jaws theme is played when the shark appears. King's Quest 4 *The Creature from the Black Lagoon can be seen in the Swamp. *Severall references to Leisure Suit Larry, see Leisure Suit Larry series *The Mummy is more of a Universal Film reference than any fairy tale or literary connection (this is made more explicit in the Companion). *A number of Wizard of Oz movie references. *The minstrel plays an offkey version of Joplin's the Entertainer. *Minstrell also plays an offkey version of Old Folks at Home/Suwanee River by Daly. It is a reference to The Honeymooner's episode "The 99,000 Dollar Answer". Ralph's pal Norton plays that as a warmup every time. *He also plays a offnote version of Greensleeves. *More plugs for other Sierra games. *Hen's theme is the Chicken Reel (what most Sierra fans think of as the "Astro Chicken theme"). *Drunken Sailor is played on the pirate copy protection screen (KQ4AGI) *The Jaws theme plays when shark is on screen. King's Quest 5 *The Desert Temple is based off the Al Khazneh (the treasury) in Petra. The same temple seen in Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade. This has inspired some Indiana Jones references in some of the guides. *The game uses the classic pie throwing gag from tv and cartoon comedy routines as a puzzle solution to defeat the Yeti. *Throwing a shoe/boot at a cat is a classic gag from early days of comedy as well. Although it usually involves throwing boot/shoe at cats singing/yowling on top of a fence. *The narrator maybe going for a Burl Ives style narration. King's Quest 6 *Several references to Sierra Online Culture, in particular the Talking Bear. *Don't just wander, Alexander! Let your conscience be your Guide. This is a reference to a quote from Jimminy Cricket a character from the Disney's Pinnochio. *And then there's some land I have for sale in the death bogs of Tamir.... This comes from the idiom "there's swampland in Florida I have for sale.", or "I have a bridge to sell you..." sometimes appended with "Arizona"... *Alphabet soup *The voicework of a number of the characters in the game are based off of famous and dead personalities. Jollo for example is based on the voice of the comedian Ed Wynn. Even his face might be considered similar to Ed Wynn's appearance... *The store owner is thought to resemble James Earl Jones. King's Quest VII *References to Silence of the Lambs. *Gregor Samsa *Moose joke *The faux shop is filled with a number of real world/pop culture references. *Monty Python references. Holy Tomato of Antioch is a reference to Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch. *The Imperial Margerine Crown (including the crowning tone). The music played before the crowning is musical popular theme. *Little Shop of Horrors references. *Monosodium glutamate *Jelly beans *Ooga Booga has a general Tim Burton vibe, and the Boogeyman has some similarieties to Beetlejuice (even down to some of the similar music). *Jack-in-the-Box plays Pop goes the Weasel. *The mummy in the Jack of Lantern resembles Gonzo from the muppets. *One of the two Ghoul kids is dressed like Charlie Brown. *The Extra Life obtained from the cat is a reference to bonus lives found in most action games, but also the old wives tale that cat's have nine lives. *Artificial Flavors *Lava Lamps *Rubber chickens *Andromeda Pig Nose Glasses and Googley Eyes *The Cat Clock I the store *Electric Guitar *Cat Clock in the store is nod to the famous Kit-Cat Klockhttps://kit-cat.com/ *Wooden Nickel *The voice of the spider in the woods is based on Peter Lorre. *The voice of the Mockingbird is based on Gilbert Gottfriend (famous for Disney's Iago, or later as the Aflac duck), and the characters jokes contain a number of pop culture references. King's Quest Companion *In general most of the Lovecraft references (Necromnomicon, Cthulhu, Abdul Alhazred, Dholes, Night Guants, R'lyea, Wilbur Whately, Innsmouth, and Ia' R'lyea! Cthulhu fhtagn! Ia'! Ia', etc). *The Book of the Damned *The Principia Discordia *Zuvembies *Tarzan *Growl Tiger the Bravo Cat *Pooh Bear *Sherlock Holmes & Dt. Watson. *W. C. Fields *Cheshire Cat *Mr. Kurtz (Heart of Darkness) *Leader of the Pack *Etaoin Shrdlu *Incredible Hulk, Bruce Banner, David of Bruce, and Thor *More Wizard of Oz movie references. *The Disney names for the Seven Dwarfs. *The name Frankie of Avalon *Monastery of the Blessed Wilbury (reference to a band) *Cocteau the Thrice Blessed (reference to an film director of Beauty and the Beast movie) *Arthur C. Clarke *Lizard Folk (assorted) *Good Housekeeper's Book of Common Spells and Potions (reference to Good Housekeeping Magazine) *The Mummy film connections. *Milvia *Jym and Tam Baker, and Fey brothers (1980's tv evangelists Jim and Tammy Faye Bakker) *Atreyu *Hakim may be named after Ali Hakim, the chauvinistic Persian peddler from Rogers and Hammerstein's "Oklahoma!" Hakim bears a striking resemblance to James Earl Jones. Official Book of King's Quest *Indiana Jones *Mark Spitz *Adaams family *Elizabeth Taylor *Santa *Mickey Mouse *Jaws *Soupy Sales *Bo Peep *The Olympics and Russian Judges. King's Questions *References to Bewitched. *General references to Sierra On-line culture. *More Superman references (Clark Kent, City of Kandor) *More Wizard of Oz references. *Egglebert of Pumperdinck *Liberaunchy of Lost Wages *Bill and Hillary Clinton *Zola *Tarn-X *Frankie of Avalon *Monastery of the Blessed Willbury *Chocolate Chip Tollhouse (Nestle Toll House cookiess) *Hostess cupcakes *Ant King Cole (Nat King Cole) *Auntie Mame *Hope Diamond (Hopeless Diamond) *Frigidaire (a freezer/fridge company) *Crystal Cathedral *Temple Mogen Daventry King's Quest Reboot *Leg Day, Belly Day, etc.. *Graham Cracker joke (see also KQ1SCI and KQ2).... *"Excuse me, Princess" (famous among many as Link's catchphrase in the Legend of Zelda cartoons, but might have earlier references as well) *Jelly Beans (see also KQ7) and Pizza *The reboot actually reuses some of the animations of Graham which first appeared in the oriignal King's Quest (appears in KQ2, and also in KQ5 as well), his gait, and the way he rolls over when he falls, and landing with legs splayed with stars over his head. *The KQ5/KQ6 'ding sound'. *The tower in the distance in Chapter 3 that never changes size is based on the mansion in Citizen Kane. References